


The Least That We Could Do

by seekingferret



Category: Indecent (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: But they came, and when they finally made it hereIt was the least that we could do to make our welcome clearCome on in, we haven't slept for weeksDrink some of this, this'll put color in your cheeks





	The Least That We Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).

> Song: "Color In Your Cheeks" by the Mountain Goats, covered by Ibibio Sound Machine  
Warning: Politics, both historical and modern


End file.
